1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a weapons storage system for securely housing weapons, and in particular to providing a rotatable cassette having a locking mechanism to prevent rotation from a locked to an unlocked position into which a self contained weapons cassette housing various weapons and accessories can be quickly disconnected and removed for use remotely.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gun safes currently come in a variety of different sizes and shapes. Current gun safes are typically in the form of an upright, rectangular, metal box that include a rectangular door on the front of the box. Locking mechanisms used with these safes typically include numerous cylindrical metal bolts that slide into corresponding circular cutouts that are located contemporaneously close to the safe's door as the door is locked. Likewise, these conventional safes are cumbersome to use as the access door opening to insert and retrieve weapons from is narrow and oftentimes difficult to handle weapons there-through. Once open, withdrawing the various weapons from the safe in a quick manner is difficult and impossible with conventional designs.
Consequently, there is a need for a weapon storage system with an improved locking mechanism having a large access door in which various weapons, their ammunition, magazines, and the like can all be withdrawn from a gun safe in a quick and easy many.